Precious of Feeling
by Saga Micha
Summary: Gomenasai! Saga-chan belum bisa melanjutkan Super Drive! Sebagai permintaan maaf, moga-moga ini bisa menghibur, enjoy it


Srek!

"Tuan Muda, ayo bangun. Hari ini Anda akan banyak kegiatan," ujar Tanaka lembut. Pemuda berambut _gray navy_ bangkit duduk sambil meregangkan otot lengannya. Sepasang orb _sapphire_ memancarkan cahayanya.

"Ngh...jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh kurang seperempat, Tuan Muda," balas Tanaka. Tangannya dengan cekatan menuang teh pada cangkir bermotif bunga lili dan mengulurkannya pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menerimanya dan menghirup kepulan dari cangkirnya.

"Hm...Fortnum and Mason, ya?"

"Tepat sekali, Tuan Mu..."

Brak! Gebrakan pintu menghentikan kata-kata kakek _butler_ itu, dan dua pasang mata mendapati sosok pemuda India berambut ungu berdiri di sana.

"Ciel, kenapa nggak kasih tau aku kalau pulang, hah?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ikh, pagi-pagi udah ribut, sih? Lalu...untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu kalau aku pulang?" balas Ciel ketus. Yap, dia ini Ciel Phantomhive, putra tunggal pewaris sah perusahaan Phantom yang terkenal di daratan Ratu Elizabeth. Walau masih berusia 17 tahun, kecerdasannya mengalahkan sarjana manapun!

"Yah...biar aku nggak perlu repot nungguin kamu di _town house_. Lagian, jahat banget kamu," balasnya. Ciel hanya diam, menyeruput tehnya dan mengembalikan cangkirnya pada Tanaka.

"Soma, kalau kau mau protes, jangan sekarang. Aku sibuk hari ini, ngerti?" ujar Ciel. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan lambat menuju kamar mandi.

XXX

Ciel yang menikmati sarapannya, terganggu oleh kehadiran seorang pria Cina yang matanya kelewat sipit dengan seorang gadis _no expression_ berbalut _cheongsam _mini berwarna ungu muda.

"Earl~! Aku datang!" sahutnya.

"Lau? Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"Tadinya, sih mau numpang sarapan. Eh...taunya Earl sudah selesai makan," jawab Lau kecewa. "Iya 'kan, Ran Mao?"

"Iya," balas Ran Mao dingin. Ciel menghela napas, lalu memanggil Tanaka untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang.

XXX

"Jadi...kau tak mungkin hanya numpang sarapan, 'kan?" celetuk Ciel. Lau tersenyum tipis, lalu memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

"Yah...memang benar, Earl. Ada berita baru untukmu," jawab Lau santai. "Sudah baca koran pagi ini?"

"Tentang perusahaan Milano Time yang meluncurkan parfum baru?" balas Ciel. Lau mengangguk, lalu menunjuk Ciel dengan pisau.

"Apa kau tahu tentang 'perdagangan gelap' mereka?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Di balik peluncuran parfum baru, ada rumor bahwa mereka melakukan 'jual beli gadis di bawah umur', Earl."

"Hm, kau yakin?" tanya Ciel penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja. Perusahaan itu selalu memesan banyak gadis di bawah umur di tempatku," balas Lau.

"Hm...ini berarti aku harus menyelidikinya sebelum hal ini meresahkan Yang Mulia," gumam Ciel.

XXX

Seorang pria seperempat abad bermahkota _black crow_ berjalan cepat di lorong. Matanya yang semerah rubi terfokus pada berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Mr. Michaelis, tunggu sebentar. Jangan bertindak gegabah dulu," sahut Mina. " masih..."

"Kalau ini ditunda terus, bisa-bisa perusahaan ini bakal hancur gara-gara berita ini," potong Sebastian Michaelis a.k.a CEO Milano Time yang masih muda. Maklum, dia masuk sekolah bisnis dan keluar dengan IP sempurna!

"Tapi, Sir..." kata-kata Mina terputus begitu melihat Agni yang baru keluar dari kantornya. Sebastian segera mendekati Agni dan menyodorkan berkas-berkas tadi pada pria seusianya yang berambut putih.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini?" tanya Sebastian menahan emosi yang sudah terkumpul di kepalannya. Agni membuka berkas-berkas tadi, lalu mengembalikan berkas-berkas tadi pada Sebastian.

"Dengarkan aku Sebastian. Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang ini, tapi kita bisa hubungi Undertaker..."

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Undertaker sedang pergi ke Italia untuk mengurus sampel parfum baru yang..."

"Dan kau juga tak menyadari bahwa Undertaker pergi selama 1 bulan lebih hanya mengurus sampel? Apa nggak mencurigakan?" potong Agni. Sebastian terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Agni dan mengelus dagunya.

"Apa belum ada kabar dari Undertaker?" tanya Agni. Sebastian menggeleng lemah, membuat Agni hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan lembut.

"_It's okay_, Sebastian. Sekarang, akan kukirim Ashley untuk mencari Undertaker di Italia."

"_Thanks_, Agni. Maaf aku menuduhmu mela..."

"Nggak apa, yang mengkhawatirkan sekarang ini adalah anjing penjaga Ratu."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?"

"Kalau mereka tahu, kau bakal dilacak dan dikejar sampai mati," ujar Agni.

"Huh, aku nggak takut. Akan kuhadapi mereka," gumam Sebastian.

XXX

Tok-tok.

"Masuk," ujar Ciel. Tanaka masuk sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang masih baru. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda berpenampilan nyentrik dengan _eyeliner_ tebal dan berambut oranye.

"Tuan Joker ingin menemui Anda, Tuan Muda," ujar Tanaka. Ciel mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop dan menatap Joker dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jadi...apa yang kau dapat di Milano Time?"

"Cukup banyak, Earl. Anda bisa membacanya di berkas-berkas yang saya ambil," jawab Joker. Tanaka menyerahkan berkas-berkas tadi pada Ciel lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Ciel membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan seksama, lalu menatap Joker.

"Jadi...bukan CEO mereka yang berulah?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya. Sepertinya yang menjadi sumber masalah dalam Milano Time adalah Mr. Undertaker. Tapi...dia berada di Italia, sampai sekarang kami tak berani ambil langkah selanjutnya untuk mengejar Mr. Undertaker."

"Bagaimana dengan CEO mereka?"

"Mr. Michaelis? Dia baru saja diserahkan tugas sebagai CEO, tapi kemajuannya sangat pesat."

"Dia orang baru?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Baru saja lulus dari sekolah bisnis dengan _summa cum laude_," jawab Joker. Ciel terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh Tanaka.

"Sepertinya aku ingin menjalin kerjasama dengannya," gumam Ciel.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

"Tidak apa. Pergilah," ujar Ciel. Joker membungkuk sedikit, lalu meninggalkan Ciel yang menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan bosan.

XXX

Brak!

Pintu berdaun dua yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni baru saja dibuka dengan kasar oleh CEO Milano Time. Wajahnya kusut, bajunya berantakan. Ia melemparkan diri di sofa kulit dan menatap ke langit-langit. Masih terngiang jelas percakapan antara Agni dengan Undertaker dari _speaker _ponsel Agni.

XXX

"_Hei, kau tak bisa menuduhku begitu saja. Apa kau punya bukti?" tanya Undertaker._

"_Lalu kenapa kau belum kembali dari Italia? Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu bulan, tahu?" balas Agni tegas. Terdengar tawa mengejek dari seberang, membuat Sebastian refleka mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Oh, itu...aku sedang mengurus 'sesuatu', jadi tak bisa kembali ke Inggris. Nggak masalah,'kan?"_

"_Masalah besar, Undertaker!" sahut Sebastian kesal. Kesabarannya sudah habis, "Kau...beraninya melakukan hal ini padaku?"_

"_Oh, ternyata Mr. Michaelis, ya? Khikhikhi, ini baru permulaan, Sir. Masih banyak lagi ancaman yang akan menyerang perusahaanmu, dan juga...ini sebagai balas dendam atas keluargaku, Mi..."_

"_Shut up your mouth, b*st*rd!" potong Sebastian. Dirampasnya ponsel Agni dan diputusnya hubungan, menatap Agni dengan tatapan waspada._

"_Aku terpaksa memakai 'gelar' itu lagi," bisik Sebastian._

_ "Aku mengerti, Sebastian. Hanya saja, hati-hati dengan anjing penjaga Ratu."_

_ "Dari keluarga mana?"_

_ "Phantomhive."_

_ "Aku mengerti," jawab Sebastian. Ia berlalu, meninggalkan Agni yang memandangi punggungnya dengan tatapan sedih._

XXX

"Geez...aku harus segera bertindak sebelum ini merusak karierku. Tapi..." kata-katanya terputus oleh International Love milik Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. Cepat-cepat diroghnya saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Halo?"

"Hai, Sebastian. Ada waktu?" sapa wanita di seberang.

"Beast? Ada apa?" balas Sebastian dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hanya ketemu sebentar di MoonBeam Cafe. Bisa?"

"Sori, Beast. Tapi aku masih sangat sibuk, bisa lain waktu?"

"Bagaimana saat makan siang?"

"Hm...baiklah. Temui aku jam satu siang di MoonBeam Cafe, oke?"

"Thanks, Sebastian. See you." Klik.

"Dasar, apa sih maunya wanita jalang itu? Ketemuan aja kerjaannya,"gumam Sebastian. Dimasukkannya ponsel dan bergegas pergi dari ruangannya.

XXX

Ciel yang asyik memandangi langit dari ruangannya terganggu oleh Run Devil Run milik Ke$ha. Dengan malas ia meraih ponsel di meja dan menatap layar.

"Lizzy," gumam Ciel. Tapi tetap aja diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Ciel~! Apa kabar? Ada waktu, nggak?"

"Maaf, Lizzy. Bukannya nggak ada, tapi hari ini aku sibuk banget," elak Ciel. Dari sana terdengar erangan manja khas Lizzy.

'_Mampus, dia mau merengek, nih,'_ batin Ciel.

"Apa kau tak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku hanya 1 jam saja?" rengek Lizzy. Ciel menjauhkan ponselnya, menghela napas pelan dan mendekatkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga.

"Gimana kalau makan siang di MoonBeam Cafe? Jam 1?" tanya Ciel. Pekikan senang terdengar dari seberang, membuat Ciel terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Baiklah, jam 1 siang di MoonBeam Cafe. Sampai jumpa, Ciel," ujar Lizzy. Klik. Ciel menatap layar ponsel, wajahnya mengukir senyum tipis.

"Dasar," gumam Ciel. Diletakkannya ponsel di meja dan kembali memandangi awan yang berbentuk seperti kelinci.

XXX

Sebastian mengaduk cappuccino latte dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, beast belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal waktu janjian mereka sudah lewat 15 menit. Di meja belakangnya, Lizzy juga sama gelisahnya. Ia mengacak-acak rainbow cake hingga krimnya berantakan. Orang yang ditunggu belum datang-datang juga.

Kling! Suara lonceng pintu membuat pandangan Sebastian dan Lizzy terfokus pada pintu. Sosok pemuda mungil berambut _gray navy _dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang bahan hitam. Sebastian sempat terpana melihat sosok Ciel yang cukup _fashionable_. Ia bahkan tak berkedip memandang wajah rupawan milik Ciel.

'_Oh gosh, dia sempurna banget. Kulitnya bagai porselen, matanya sebiru lautan, and rambutnya pasti...seperti sutra. Dia ini cewek apa cowok, ya?'_ batin Sebastian. Matanya tak lepas dari Cie yang bergerak menuju meja di belakangnya, yang telah ditunggu oleh Lizzy. Ia bahkan memandang Lizzy dengan penuh pertanyaan yang terbayang di kepalanya.

'_Dia siapa, ya? Kayaknya pernah lihat, deh. Tapi...yang harus kuutamakan adalah malaikat manis itu dulu. Hanya saja...dia cowok, 'kan? Masa' bodo!'_

Nah, mau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sebastian? Tunggu chap berikutnya!

Saga Micha a.k.a Sagatha Maria Michaelis


End file.
